1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a volume cell (VOXEL) map generator for integrating Simultaneous Localization And Mapping (SLAM) into Iterative Closest Point (ICP) and a method for use in the VOXEL map generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, many companies are conducting intensive research into 3D scan sensors, each of which generates a disparity map including distance information using a Time of Flight (TOF) camera differently from a conventional camera capable of providing only image information. Such sensors can obtain image brightness information from each pixel, and can also recognize a sensor for each pixel and distance information detected from each pixel. Accordingly, such sensors have been widely utilized in SLAM and obstacle detection. Infrared TOF cameras have numerous applications. For example, a digital device User Interface (UI) based on motion capture, a security system implementation through user recognition based on infrared characteristics, a 3D environment reconstruction serving as a 3D navigation technology, and a matching technology such as ICP have been widely utilized.
Conventionally, the matching technology is carried out through the ICP technology so as to perform localization. In contrast, the ICP technology again performs the ICP operation under the condition that erroneous matching is made on errors, such that there is a high possibility of 3D errors.